


Running The Drills

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), siege - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Horse dick, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Valkyrie is pretty pissed off at Ela's poor performance in the recent training operations. She decides to take matters into her own hands and see how the roamer likes her new training~





	Running The Drills

Running the Drills

Ela ran through the halls of the objective, a blaring alarm playing over and over in her ear piece. She readied her gun, just one room away from the objective when the all clear was given. The test was over, and the invading team won. Ela let her arms go limp for a moment, her rifle falling to her side, still grasped in her gloved hand. The green haired punk shuddered with her free hand. She stared at her shoes, flinching over and over. With a scream, she threw her hand against the wall. She growled through her clenched teeth, leaning against the wall she threw her rage into. 

Nothing could make her feel better. She stomped her feet towards the locker room. Her path was blocked by an imposing figure. The taller woman stared dead on at Ela. Blonde haired, strong built body, Valkyrie cut an imposing figure. “You know, I set cameras up on the objective on purpose.” 

“Fuck off,” Ela said, pushing at Valkyrie’s side to get into the other room. Valkyrie shoved herself in the way, nearly knocking Ela back. She caught herself on the back of her heels and came to a stand, only inches apart from her. “Get out of my way. I know I fucked up, and you’re not making it any easier.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to make it any easier,” Valkyrie said, gently pushing her hand against Ela’s hip. “I want things to get a lot harder.”

Ela snapped like a shark, pushing the invading hands away. She had a blush on her face. “Save it for the showers, bitch.” 

“I should’ve told you the same when you let the enemy team fuck us,” Valk smirked. “You were off peaking and ignoring the intel we were sharing. They won by capturing. You were so far off from the objective that they didn’t even have to shoot you to win!” Ela noticed then that Valkyrie was stripped off her gear. One by one she undid her straps and gear packs, letting them fall to the ground. Her belt was undone next. Ela gave a strange look, taking a few steps away. 

Valkyrie grinned back at her. “You’ve made too many mistakes lately,” She said, reaching in her pants for a little switch before unzipping her pants, showing off her bare hairless loins. Ela looked on in confusion for a second. 

“I’m not going to eat your nasty mound,” She grins pretty smugly, leaning back against a wall. “Scary as it is.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I know what you prefer. It’s why I had a little talk with Finka…” Click. Valkyrie activated the switch in her hand. 

It started slow at first. Ela watched as a strange glowing started to course over Valkyrie’s body, swelling up on one location at her crotch. The light thickened around until it made a decently sized circle. Then, the flesh around it started to grow out, her body terraformed. It stayed skin tone for a while, but the growth began to hue a different shade. A deep, delicious brown with white speckles over it. The growth kept pouring forward like a spire. 

The tip started to flare around, a thick ring growing around the length of it. It grew and grew until it reached a foot in length and then pushed ever further. It pulsated as yellow lights ran up and down it like a tower of lights. It jolted every time the lights climbed all the way to the tip. Ela’s eyes darted down to between Valk’s powerful legs, noticing two sizeable nuts were growing out between them. 

With one last spurt of pre, Valkyrie’s horse dick finished its ascent into the world. It was a tall, strong looking dick, befitting of the muscular woman. She tore her top off, letting her shimmering abs show. Her pants fell down to her ankles, which she happily kicked aside, taking more steps. Ela looked on in disbelief, noticing too late that she had somehow fallen down to her knees in weakness. 

Valk pushed her girthy cock up against Ela’s face. Ela winced, closing her eye, seemingly ready to bolt but never acting on the pent up energy she prepared. Valkyrie slammed her cock down Ela’s throat. Her neck bulged from the size of the pillar as it plummeted down her air passage. With a steady thrust, Valkyrie grinded her dick deeper down into Ela. The roamer had no choice but to lean back, aligning herself with the path the cock wanted her to be in. Valkyrie’s heavy nuts thwacked against Ela’s chin with each thrust. 

“Horse DNA, some repurposing of the nanomachines already in us…” Valkyrie grinned. “The science team thought it was a pretty strange idea, but who knows. Maybe Finka can reuse it somewhere? A big testosterone boost? Increase running speed? Torture?~” She snickered. “Oh, and Finka added another neat feature. Inside my nuts are a new breed of nanomachine that are rapidly building new copies of themselves using my seed as a medium. Aphrodisiac bots. Very, very effective~ Finka tested them on me, and I had to take a sick week off, just me and my toys! If I came to combat training like that I would literally be sucking off the enemies and maybe even their weapons if I got desperate. I was ruined for a bit~ And that was with a tiny dose… So I’m curious to see what happens whenever you get a niiiice big dose!” 

Ela looked up at Valkyrie as she spoke. Already, she was tasting the pre as it hit her tongue. The sensation was extremely strange. It was like a fizz at first, not a soda one, but a small one that numbed the tip of her tongue. And then that feeling faded perfectly into a heat that was building. It coursed through her body like a toxin, welling up in her loins. Ela knew she had to stop before it was too late! These things sounded tough, and Ela knew that Finka’s tech was damn good, especially with how strong the attacking team always was. 

Valkyrie kept on thrusting, not an inch of mercy in her. Every thrust was a tremendous effort to make sure it went as deep and as fast as possible. There was some rage behind her thrusts too, pent up aggression at a lagging team member. Ela just withstood the storm, weathering the blasts of that rod down her throat, the slowly growing effects. 

Just as she felt that horse dick get ready to cum, Ela went for it. She pulled out her pistol and fired it off close to Valkyrie’s ear. Even with the training they were exposed to, it was enough of a flinch to make the horse dicked soldier wince. Ela tugged her mouth back just as a stream of cum blasted over her. A little landed in her open mouth as she grunted for air in her sprint. It also went down her chin and coated her top. She turned on a dime, her thick rear in her tights wiggling its best, and she took off into the sight. 

Her first instinct was to think like the enemy. She aimed her pistol at the first Blackeye she could see, which was indeed pretty close to the objective hall. Ela took the shot and ended the little machine’s life. She didn’t know if Valkyrie would be coming after her or not, but all she had to do was keep eyes off of her and get back to the locker room, and probably tell the nurse that she really needed a big fat cock in her- T-that she needed to… To… 

Ela could feel herself panting for a different reason. The sex wasn’t that rough, and she was nowhere near tired from the sprinting, she ran three miles every damn day for this military outfit! Her loins were aching, her mind having a hard time focusing on anything for too long. She tried to keep moving, but every step in her tights was just making her more aware of it. They felt like they were bunching up around her ass too. She wouldn’t be surprised if the stupid sex bots were also pumping her up like a bimbo or something. 

The taste of the seed was still on her tongue. She ran her tongue over her chin subconsciously, just wanting to taste it again. The flavor was more of a sensation. Flavor wise, it was nothing, a big sticky bundle of air. But the feelings it gave her were intense! That rumbling hit her tongue again, ran through her whole nervous system, and sent her to her knees, moaning. She ran her fingers over her soiled uniform, taking another taste, and another! She just felt so needy… 

On her hands and knees she crawled. Her knees just felt too weak, they’d buckle if she tried to stand. She retraced her steps in a strange desperation that was overtaking her. She forgot why it was that she ran away in the first place. It made so much more sense to go back towards it… The thing that felt good, that made her feel soooo nice~ 

Valkyrie was there, laying back on one of the fold up chairs scattered through the training ground. Her legs were spread to accommodate for her much bigger package. “Ah, right on time~” Valkyrie said. “Now come on…” 

Ela crawled the rest of the way over, her eyes glued to the cock like it was some sort of mind consuming god. She opened her mouth and reached out for it before Valk held the dick away. When Ela pushed up for it with determination, Valk just pushed her green head back, forcing her apart from that which would make her feel alive. 

“First, apologize,” Valkyrie said. “For making us lose.” 

“I-I’m…” Ela felt something well in her. An old pride, the fire that used to drive her, but now it seemed so much smaller than her new drive, a candle light compared to the sun. “I’m terrible. I made my team lose because I’m bad…” 

“You can’t aim worth shit~” 

“I-I can’t aim worth shit! My shooting is really, really bad…” Her thoughts were feeling more and more simple. There wasn’t a thought worth having that wasn’t that cock before her. She licked her lips in desperation, staring on for what felt like an eternity. 

“And, you’re my slut~” Valkyrie said. “From now and until forever. Alright?” 

“Yes yes yes! Please for fuck’s sake don’t make me wait!” She cooed, that older flame sizzling away in her being. 

Valkyrie let go of the cock. It slapped against Ela’s face. The operator eagerly threw herself at it as Valkyrie sat back and let her explore. Ela pushed both of her hands against it, trying to keep it steady. Groaning, she undid her clothing, tossing as much of it aside as she could. Her eager tits were free from their containment. They defiantly seemed a bit bigger and heavier. But that was fine~ It meant she could please cocks even easier! 

She pushed her newly enhanced mounds around that equine beauty, holding it firmly between two soft plush pillows. Her thickened lips made for great kissers as she peppered the length in adoring oozing kisses, her tongue creeping out halfway through her lip locks to douse the cock in her tongue strokes. She cooed through it all, making all sorts of excited noises as she climbed higher and higher up the tower. 

With all the eagerness she could, she threw her head down against that cock. This time, her throat was a lot better prepared, still numb from the last time she sucked it. She ran her head up and down, tasting all the cum that she left behind. A strange sensation of shame hit her as she realized how poorly she was performing at her new job! She couldn’t let that happen anymore! Besides, there were more sensitive parts of her that were aching now! 

A fat wobbling ass was suddenly presented to Valkyrie. Ela pushed her hands against the wall and stuck her enhanced rear out as far as she could. Valk stood up from her chair and walked over to the new position, her hand diving straight for the uniform. With a quick tug, she ripped open the tights, baring two eager holes, pink with blush. There were strands still connecting across the length of Ela’s growing ass, the beautiful rear ballooning out and welling through the rips of the spider web of remaining strands. 

Valkyrie dipped her tongue between Ela’s cheeks, running her tongue over her hole. Ela moaned, shocked at just how sensitive it felt now. The blonde ran her tongue lower, prodding it at Ela’s slit. This made the roamer gasp out louder than before. Valkyrie teased more, the girl she was gripping squirming and melting with every touch. Finally pleased, Valkyrie stood and prepped her cock for the main event. 

“Here we go slut~” Valkyrie grinned, pushing the flared head of her cock against Ela’s hole. Ela heard the sound of a switch. She slowly turned her head, just barely able to see more yellow lights running up and down Valkyrie’s cock. Ela could feel the effects as a much bigger and thicker cock pushed inside of her. 

Her slit was spread wide for the oncoming beast. Ela growled again, this time it was a husky, lustful purr. She gripped at the wall tightly, bit on her lip to withstand the feeling. Valk was still growing, her equine member sprouting further and further out until it swelled at Ela’s breaking point. And then it went further. Ela suspected that she wouldn’t be awake for much of this. 

Valkyrie gently pushed her cock back, and then slammed it forward. The whole wall started to creak from the force. Ela’s tongue bobbed out, her naked tits pushed hard against the wall. Another thwack. Ela could feel it more and more, the heat finally being satisfied. She traded the insanity of her desire for this warm numbness. It was like a twisted heaven she couldn’t envision life without. 

Every push made the walls ache, made Ela descend deeper into this swimming vortex of mind numbing pleasure. Pain was a foreign feeling that surely was firing off, warning Ela that she was likely to break, but Ela was so numb to it she just couldn’t bring herself to care. This was what she wanted right now. This was how she wanted things to be forever. 

The pulsations started up again. Ela knew Valk wouldn’t last much longer. Every push was bringing out more and more of these feelings, making Ela drown in it. With one hard smash, Valkyrie pushed like a sprinting making a break for the finish line. Ela was numb to the pain as she was burst through the wall. Ela gasped out, now bent over through a hole in the wall, crumbling materials surrounding her. 

Valkyrie shot a heart load off inside of Ela, filling her up until her gut swelled. Valkyrie laughed and shoved Ela off her dick, the green haired girl falling off the cock straight through the hole into the room. “Hey look Ela~” Valkyrie snickered. “You’re on the point! How hard was that?~” She shook her head and went back to the locker rooms, leaving Ela to reflect in her hazy after glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:   
> https://saltytea.club/


End file.
